


Fruit of Good & Evil

by PixelBT



Category: Good and Evil - Fandom
Genre: Angel Family, Archangels, Demon, Demons, Devil, Diary/Journal, Entity, Evil, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gods, Good, Hidden Talents, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Mythology References, myth, strange family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelBT/pseuds/PixelBT
Summary: A diary of a young entity born from a mother (good entity) and a father (evil entity).And the world of a strange and young entity is pretty difficult.





	1. 4 September

My name is… Whatever.  
I’m a fruit of a good being and a evil being.   
My dad is an ex-devil or demon, I don’t know exactly what is it. My mom is an ex-archangel, I think.

I’m not allowed to say this and the previous paragraph is not correct because I don’t know how they call themselves. Meh.  
I’m a human being, fruit of this two individuals.  
Three days and I’ll celebrate my birthday so it’s all now.  
Bye.


	2. 5 September

I dreamed about a woman with little wood sticks in her body.   
She died, maybe.   
I think someone _like a mother_ is dead today.   
I cried.

  
Usually my mother go to church everytime she can do it.   
Before she goes to buy something.  
Before she goes back to home.  
When she is in hospital.  
When she pray for someone else.  
Yep, she’s an ex-archangel (or something else, maybe one day I’ll ask) and she’s still be.  
My mom is an angel for other people.  
It’s stressful caring for others.

  
Today I remember a guy.   
He flirted with me in a private chat and invite me to a date.  
After that day, he never called me again.  
What’s wrong with me?  
Dad say “you can’t forget this humiliation… forever, so remember for the future”  
Mom say “he wasn’t the choosen one”  
I don’t get it.

I don’t understand my parents.

  
Today my dad glared at me.   
It’s not strange.   
I mean, my dad is an evil entity so I don’t know how to react to him. Usually my dad glare at everyone.   
So most of people don’t get it why and they think is a bad man.   
Well, it’s not totally incorrect.


	3. 6 September

I was fighting with my dad today.  
I don’t want anything of this shit.   
But my dad always say to marry and to found a strong partner.  
My mom is romantic so she always say to me to search a good and lovely partner.  
I’m from both of them so what type of partner is right for me?   
I don’t know.  
Help.

  
This morning my mother and I bought some chocolate.   
At the checkout we met Belzebub. Apparently, he likes chocolate, too.

  
In this moment there’s a problem.   
I found out the principal problem for the good entities.   
When a good entity make a mistake for anything, for example a little sin. The Boss use the karma to punish them in their everyday life.   
It’s funny.   
And my mom now is in trouble with every traffic lights.


	4. 7 September

Tonight there’s a strange noise in the air. I can hear the heartbeat of the Earth and it’s very slow.   
I can clearly hear it.   
Maybe the Earth is really dying?   
It’s like the last heartbeat of a dying person.   
But the rhythm is constant.   
It’s terrifying.

  
Today is my birthday.  
And yesterday my mom asked me to take a break with her family friends: Hati and Skoll.  
Coffee time more or less.  
I don’t like to talk with them because they are very talkative and sometimes I don’t know how to listen and who.  
They had a great problem with Fenrir lately.  
They said me “happy birthday” and now I’m happy to remember it.


	5. 8 September

Dear Diary, there’s a problem.  
I said I’m born from good and evil entities but I don’t ever found something about both of teams.  
I mean, I’m not a saint neither a villain.  
But yesterday, at midnight, I just found out I have a particular “power” and it’s from both the sides.  
A coworker disturb constantly my work and at the beginning I’m good with it but after many times where she ask me simply question, I was very mad.  
I wish it. I wish she’ll be in trouble with something in the private life. A little problem, not a big one.  
At midnight she call me because she lost her password for Facebook and she haven’t nothing but her old number.

Now I know I have this little power. 

It’s similar what my mom have.  
But she’s an ex-good entity so her power is very big and she can change everything around her.

Little steps, I’ll go slow.

This discover is very funny.


	6. 10 September

But I have several doubts about people.

Yesterday a man yelled me “slow!” when he jumped in front of my car.  
My first thought was “I kill you now, you f*cking old man” but after that, I thought “well, it’s a normal day, hell yeah” and now “I hope you die in this week”.

To have both of extreme side of good and evil is difficult.

When I see people my mind is very evil but when I see good people or animals, I thought “what wonderful life are you?” and then I wish they have a good life.

  
Ah. I wish again against someone and the son of the trash family next door have an accident.  
He’s in hospital and yell about his pain.  
He deserve it.

And this is just the beginning.


	7. 12 September

So… today my parents have a serious fight about my life and their way to follow me.

It’s started with me and my father.   
He looks at me whispering “mamy” and I know what he wanted from me. He say everyday that it’s stupid say “ _mamy here and mamy there_ ” but I can’t understand what’s the problem. And this fact irritated me.  
So I say “enough… just tell me how to call my mother” and after my sentence, my mom looks at him yelling “so what? I’m the mommy here! I’m the mamy!”  
My dad replied “but saying on every sentence is stupid, neither me say it with my mother”

“You don’t know what love is… no, darling? If you see this sweet word like a embarrassing state it’s your problem, you are not allowed to say anything about LOVE and CARE!”

So, at that moment my father increased his dark aura around the kitchen and I run away.

Born as an entities between good and evil is very difficult.

I heard many things about evil from my father, he’s a master of suffering in both way, mentally and physically, he’s a lord with bad words, with pain and dark sentence.   
Most of people with depression were his victims.

Today my mom say a different thing.

“If you don’t love me anymore, I’ll go away with my Life! Remember it!”

For my mamy, I’m her Life.

She can’t live without me because I have her Good Protection in my body.

If a good entities use a Good Protection, it will suffer instead the other person.

  
And my mamy choose me.


	8. 13 September

This morning my dad offered to me a grape. 

This is evil.

Meanwhile grape is a good content at the end of the year (my mom follow this rule with passion), if a grape is offered from a evil entity, it’s a bad sign because that evil entity is trying to take your soul forever.

But he’s my dad so I don’t know how to react. 

Again.


	9. 14 September

Dear diary, my life is a mess.  
Sometimes I want only sit in my couch e watch some series on Netflix or Chrunchiroll. Or from other site I know.

Tonight I was in the home way and I saw Skoll, he stopped me to said “Hati found little turtles in the garden of sun, do you want it? Probably he’ll devour them later”

I see. It’s the only thing I think.

Now I have four little turtles in my home, they are very cute.

It’s a problem by the way… turtle is an animal with good aura in the animal world so I think father don’t like them.

Ah, another problem.

It’s a very problem because my evil sense is high but I love good aura.


	10. 17 September

Everytime I eat something in this world, I feel sick.  
No matter how delicious or disgusting is… the food in general make me sick.

I think is because my nature.

But when I found the best or worst food, I don’t feel bad, I feel excited because it’s the best thing that I have in my mouth in that moment.

And yes, most the “worst” foods have a brand with them.

Meanwhile the “best” foods come from the purest nature.

Fortunately I live in a little village with both of them.


	11. 24 September

Today, in the air, I heard an airplane fall down.


	12. 25 September

When I was a kid, my body was full of evil and my father loved me so much. 

I was a little disgrace, a dark entity and I laughed when something cruel happened.

But my mom loved me and much more of my father so she bonded her heart with my life and my soul.

Now I’m like a normal human thanks to her.

I can feel my evil side every day but I can hear an internal voice to make me cry when someone feel bad.  
I cry every day.   
I laugh with little things.

I love my mom for this gift.

Unfortunately my mom was born like me. From good and evil.

One day I’ll write about her and my father, it’s not a good story.

It’s cruel.

And sad.

  
And a disgrace.


	13. 6 October

So… my Internet was close for a punishment by my father. I like how this diary is totally online and I was so sad about that.

Well, few days ago my parents go to a funeral.

Hermes is dead. Yes, that Hermes.

I didn’t go to the funeral, I don’t like gods and their aura.

But it’s strange.

Gods say Hermes die because of pollution and I think this world reach a new level of sadness now: extreme pollution can kill gods and supreme entity.

It’s terrible.

I don’t want to die young.

I mean, I’m a strange entity too.

I have fear.


	14. 11 October

Most of the time people think divine dog are just like Cerberus or like Fenrir, in this case it’s like a insult.

I mean, Hati and Skoll are in “human” form so they are not dog just like normal dog.

By the way, I have a little dog.

She’s a demon dog, she’s from a “evil” family. My mom love her and my dad too.

The previous dog was an ethereal dog with an angelic aura and he was a warrior type.

Yes, the categories of divine dogs are complicated. But it’s funny.


	15. 12 October

Dear diary, today I discover a story about Odin and Freya.

During the meeting of myth gods, I hear a strange event from the past and my mom say “oh right, one time Odin and his wife were victims of a revolution from the humans”. I didn’t know it.

I was sure gods were always safe from humans because, well, they are gods.

From last events, I rethink about this.

Hermes dies, Odin and his wife were attacked from humans.

When humans discover us again… I hope to be more strong than now.


	16. 15 October

My father doesn’t talk with me for three days. I don’t know why. I don’t care.

My mom say he’s angry with someone.

But I think he’s worried about how many entities are dead now. Just tonight he met Anubi talking about the death of an ancient god.

Well, now it’s strange.


	17. 17 October

Dear Diary, it’s literally normal for human people read about of a famous death from newspaper today. It’s normal for us too.

But not for an entity.

Today we read about a strange title: OLD MAN DIE FROM AN ACCIDENT. PEOPLE ARE IN SHOCK.

We don’t understand. But after reading the article, my mother cry.

Ometeotl is dead. The duality god now is dead and now the wife is alone.

Apparently humans make an accident and Ometecuhtli die to protect one of them.

We are in shock.

He was an ancient god so his power was not very high because his descendants are the new group of gods and power belong to them.

Now I think the new head of that family is Xipe Totec. There will be a celebration after the funeral, but I think Xipe Totec will not agree about that, he loved his father.

Well, all the pantheon of gods will change very soon… maybe in a better way or a worst.


	18. 21 October

One day my mom tell me a story about her mother.

Every week a blind old woman went to her house, my grandmother knew what to do. The blind old woman ask every time some food.

My grandmother make some food for her for a day or two. After that, the blind old woman return to her home.

My mom say to me that she doesn’t ever ask her mother who is she.

And now she’s curious about that mysterious blind old woman.

My grandmother was a evil entity, a very sad and angry entity. My other grandmother tell me another short story about evil entity and their “friend”: if an evil entity is big enough, they make a “friend”, or more than one, to represent their evil part.

I think the blind old woman was the “sad” or “angry” part of my grandmother.

Maybe one day my father will make a “friend” and finally I’ll see his secret part of his heart.


	19. 23 October

Dear Diary, my mom is my precious mom. I love her.

My mom is a good entity, she’s a good person, a good heart with a deep love for animals, especially dogs and cats, she hate to see animals tortured or dead because humans.

She hate humans.

She say human creature is the worst “beast” of the world.

She can hate because of her mother. My mom is an half creature like me, her mother was an evil entity and her father was a good entity. She can hate with a good way in her heart because of this.

My mom is my precious mom.

And I’ll kill anyone who tries to hurt her.


	20. 2 November

Most of the times people ask me what I am.

I’ll answer that I’m human… but I don’t really think.

People laugh at my answer and I laugh with them.

But, after that, I smile because it’s true. I’m not human and I don’t want it to be.

After many days, I think I’ll try to figure what 2021 make for humanity.

I don’t really care.

I’m not human but I have this deeply fear in my heart that… something will happen between gods and entities.


	21. 4 November

Yesterday two human girls went to our house with a strange request.

I don’t like humans but listen them is not a big trouble for me, my lovely mom hate them so… when I was in front of them, she start yelling “Why are you here? We don’t have time for you two, not for your question neither for other things!”

“But Madam…”

“I’ll call the police if you don’t go away in this instant.”

So those two girls run away.

After that, I said to my mom: “Can you stop scaring people?”

“No.”

We don’t have a temple or other strange place here, we have a normal house like all of you but we are entities and we live between you.

I mean, when someone disappear, maybe that person make angry an entity like my mom.

We are not all goods.

My mom is an example because she’s a good entity but she still hate humans so, for you, she’s bad.

My dad is an evil entity so, for you, is the worst nightmare.

We are a small group compared the whole humanity.

But we are here, we are live and we reign. 


	22. 6 November

I don’t remember when but I have an account on eBay where I sold things I don’t use anymore, one day a customer buy two comics but he say he doesn’t want the extra for shipping.

I accept but after one week, he haven’t the two comics with him and I was sure it’s a lie. But I didn’t have any proof about that.

I repaid him.

And I tell this fact to my friend, a daughter of gods.

She say “no prob”.

I don’t know but the family of that boy have a curse now. An eternity curse that vanished after the death of that boy.

The curse of a god is very strong.

My right eye burn.

Burn like hell.

I hate when my right eye burn.

I have a natural syndrome: my left eye cry when something very good happen, a Miracle or something else, but my right eye burn… burn so much… when something very bad happen.

In these days there are only bad things and now an entire group of animals will be murderer by humans.

My eye still burn.

BURN.

And I hate it.


	23. 13 November

When an entity is old enough and with a bit experience, its duty is to search a job as a guardian.

The guardian job is to protect something or someone.

For the evil entities, the job is to torment something or someone.

My mom is a guardian for animals, animals from the earth, not bird type or fish type.

As I said some days ago, she hates humans because humans kill animals for fun.

My dad is an evil entity so his job is to torment people. He’s a guardian of people with depression.

He choose this type of job because he hates people give up in their life.

I hate his job.

But now both of them are not guardian anymore, they have their life and now they are ready for the second job.

After the first job as a guardian, an entity wait its turn to become a god or a spirit.

If you are a son or daughter of a god, you become a god. But if not, you have to attend your turn like my parents.

It’s not necessary but both of them want to try this type of lottery.

And now it’s me, I don’t know what guardian I want to be.

I need help.


	24. 24 November

Hello Dear Diary,

Lately anything happen, the country where I live is not full of positive people for this virus.

But a friend of my father is positive.

It’s a human and yes, my father have humans as friends. He say it’s for business. He also say it’s for research about how human’s mind and heart work.

Lately he say he want to go back his work, it’s a good time for evil guardians and he’s so sad about his job.

Mom is like “let him go”.

It’s a strange period.


	25. 8 December

I like the rainy days, I don’t know why.

I like the feeling to stay in a place with silence, with just the sound of the rain in the air. Everything seems to stop in that instant and you can see everything.

I like this type of days because it’s with this I know winter is here, snow can fall in few days, the real silence come in our world.

So… maybe now I know what type of guardian I’ll become.

One day, in a rainy day, I’ll become a great guardian.

More or less.


	26. 11 December

There’s an event I want to talk about.

One summer night I was in my bed.

Although it was summer, I had the window closed because I didn’t love the sound of cicadas or some visits by mosquitoes.

I couldn’t fall asleep.

I felt a loud flap of wings, so strong that I thought it had destroyed the window.

Looking at the window I saw that it was so black, no noise and no light from outside cars.

I thought I had forgotten the curtain in front of the window.

My eyes closed shortly after.

In the morning, I woke up and the first thing I looked at was the window. The glass showed the entire window giving on the road and on the sky.

There was nothing to hinder the view.


	27. New Year

I'm sorry to everyone. 


	28. 5 January

My father is at a human hospital for this virus.

I know, most of you think if we are entities, we are indestructible but it’s not exactly right. We are fragile because of humans, our capacity to be strong come from the strong of humanity and if humanity is down, we fell with it.

Like Hermes, he died from extreme pollution.

During the worst time in history, many entities died because humanity.

But we are more strong of a normal human, we are lucky for this little effort we have in our bodies.

But we are also weak without any humans in our land.

So, keep fighting this battle, we will assist you in the best way possible.

We Entities are born for this type of time.

Fight!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my daily diary.   
> I'll copy every event in a chapter day by day. From where you say..?   
> From my daily public diary.   
> Here: https://fgoodevil.wordpress.com 
> 
> See ya. 


End file.
